powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kora Haung
Kora Haung is a neurotypical female who has a crush on Harvey Rivers. She is an ally of the GSA. Her close friendship with Harvey posed a threat in Rosa's algorithm, making her a ranger. She became GSA Pink, and eventually outlived Harvey as Eagle Galaxy Ranger and A-Squad Pink. Born in July, she is 23 when she is arrested in SPD. She is portrayed by Nina Lu in the Viacom Era and Motoko Nagino (but voiced by Claire Dougan) in SPD. Character History Kora is the only Nuerotypical ranger of the GSA Rangers as the other core members are apart of the LGBT community, Ageolis and Charlie's status is not official as rangers, and the ASD Rangers are all autistic (with Bridge also being trans). Even though Harvey made her higher than Tycho and Corinth, her zord is still marked number 5 (as is traditional for pink rangers). She is usually right by Harvey's side when monsters come to fight. She became the Pink Eagle ranger of Galaxy Squad, given the number 8 will still in tertiary position until Harvey's death, where Ashton was promoted to Leader, Eustus in second in command, and Charlie in Kora's spot. Personality Unlike the stereotype, Kora isn't much smarter than her LGBT peers and doesn't take any AP classes and fairs well in an all Honors speed. She is also viewed as shy and an introvert. Relationships * Harvey Rivers-Closest friend/Boyfriend (formerly) Ranger forms GSA Pink * Raven Zord 5 * Rainbow Staff Appearances: '''Ally 4-18, 21-35, DT (1) Eagle Galaxy Ranger * Ohman Stones ** Eagle Stone ** Dial Stone ** Eagle Zord 9 ** Galaxy Morpher *** Gun attachment '''Attacks * Altair Crush: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher. * All-Star Crash: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher alongside her fellow rangers. ** Kyuren All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with 14 rangers. ** Ultimate All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 16 rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers * '''Altair Impact: performs a supercharged energy blast with her blaster. * All-Star Impact: performs a supercharged energy attack with her blaster alongside her fellow rangers. Appearances: Space 1-3, 5, 7+8, 11-15, 18-27, 29-35, Revelation, Hexagon 23 A-Squad Pink * SPD Enforcer * Delta Runner 5 (formerly) 'Appearances: '''Hexagon 22; SPD 1 (morphed Only), 36-38 Appearances Notes * First pink ranger of Asian descent since Emma of ''Megaforce ** Both also weren't destined to be rangers like Mia * First pink ranger to already be close friends with the team leader in the 21st century ** As Jen and Alex are from the 31st century * First ranger to wear pink 3 times since Kat Hillard See Also * Akira Momori-Sentai Counterpart from Denziman see Comparison page * Bridge Carson-a ranger she fought alongside and eventually brought her to justice as SPD Green * Raptor 283-Sentai Counterpart (as a ranger) from Kyuranger see Comparison page * Sydney Drew-successor at SPD, brought her to justice Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Girly-Girls Category:PR bird-themed rangers Category:LGBT Allies Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Power Rangers SPD Category:Characters portrayed by multiple actors